Eventually
by Uzamaki Hinata
Summary: Hinata is left heartbroken after her worst nightmare about Naruto comes true. But out of all people, why would Sasuke Uchiha try to cheer her up?


Yup, this is my second sasuhina one-shot, and in my opinion, it is an improvement than the other one, but you guys tell me if I'm right or not. Other than the obvious ship of sasuhina, they're is one sided naruhina and cringe narusaku(I don't like the shipping but seemed fitting for the fanfic, so I had to put it in.)

R&R plz!

**Eventually**

It was... starting to get painful for her. She hurt whenever she was around him, before, it used to bring her joy and happiness. Just being able to hear his voice made her smile. But that was a long time ago. Now, her heart swelled and ached when she was near him. To hear of his travels made her weep alone. She used to try so hard to sit with him whenever she could, but now she avoided him. She tried her best to block him out of her mind. Sometimes, she tried to remember him from before. His kind blue eyes that reminded her of the sky above. His blond hair as bright as the sun. He always had so much strength, so much that she wondered how he ever managed to bring it up. In that light, they were opposites. Unlike him, she was brought up with a family. Unlike him, it wasn't very hard for her to find friends

in others. Unlike him, she was shy and tried her best to hide in the background, tried her best to make people forget her. Unlike him, she was weak and scared of her weakness. She was scared of how she wasn't

able to confront the same thing that brought her pain.

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked away from the floor, up in to those deep blue eyes of his. When did he get so tall? "H-hai." She whispered.

He gave her a polite smile before pulling out a pink card. INVITATION it read. Hinata knew what was in it, she memorized the words written in it, crying over it several times over. She ripped it after seeing the dark letters soggy with her tears. She wished he wouldn't give it to her. She wished he would just forget about her.

But of course, that wouldn't happen.

"Sakura-chan told me to give it to you," The blond explained as he placed the card in to her hands, and briefly, their fingers touched. Hinata's heart lurched. "She says you haven't been replying, I told her maybe they haven't been reaching your mailbox. So now I'm giving this to you personally. Reply quickly Hinata, we're already very late and Sakura's getting angry." He grinned. He spoke to her as if he was speaking to a child. Could he tell that inside, with every word he

spoke, she was breaking? He broke her heart with every mention of Sakura.

Hinata's eyes reached down towards the floor once again, avoiding his eyes, avoiding his hair, avoiding his mouth. Slowly her pearl colored eyes swept over the card. And when she could hear him leave, she felt herself crumpling the paper, partly in anger and partly in sadness.

Married, he was getting married.

They were getting married.

Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto were getting married.

* * *

Ever since he returned back to Konoha from his two year training, she could see that he and Sakura were closer than before. At first, she ignored the ideas of them being together. But then after returning back from many missions together, it was obvious about the way they looked at each other, obvious that they had passed the friendship level way before. Hinata once remembered hearing Sakura saying that he was taking her to some expensive restaurant. The same one Hinata

worked at. The night of their date, she quit working there. But not before seeing the two kissing. Her heart fell, and the one thing she tried to ignore all her life became painfully obvious. Everything, everything... everything became obvious to her then. She saw that the same blue eyes she once adored would never look at her the same way she looked at them. His eyes, his hair, his heart... they would never belong to her the way they belonged to Sakura.

"You got another one?"

Hinata looked up to see her friend, Kiba, looking over at her hands closely, as if trying to decipher what she was carrying. The pearl eyes girl smiled weakly as she held up the crumpled invitation up so the two other members in her group, Shino and Kiba, could take a better look at it.

"If all you're going to do with the invitations is rip them up, than why are you still accepting them?" Shino asked. Even though it was more than seventy degrees out, the ninja dressed as if it were below zero.

Hinata sighed, he had a point. Shino was always the logical one, he knew things about her that she hadn't even known. Like why she wasn't doing very well in their missions lately, like why she wasn't talking

much to anyone lately.

"You want me to tell Naruto that you can't go? Maybe you should try getting sick or something, then you would have an excuse." Kiba was joking of course. He said things like that to make her feel better. Whenever Hinata looked at her raven haired friend, she remembered the time Shino told her of Kiba's feelings for her. But she told Kiba that

she could never see him as anything but a friend. Only a friend because her heart belonged to Naruto, even though he didn't want it.

"N-no," she said. "I-it would be r-rude of me n-not to g-go."

Shino and Kiba exchanged looks but decided not to say anything.

"I feel hungry," Kiba said, scratching his head. "Let's go to that ramen stand in town, what was it called again? Ichi-Ichi-Ichi?" He shook his head. "Man, I can never remember the name of that place."

"I didn't know you liked ramen," Shino said, almost as if reading Hinata's mind.

"Eh? Well, I've been going there a lot with Naruto lately, running around helping him with the wedding and all so I guess I just got a liking to it." Kiba ended up being one of the best men in the wedding after Shikamaru refused, the other being Sasuke. Kiba paused as if he had just remembered something. "Hinata."

"Hai?"

"Sakura's been asking about you. She wants to know why you haven't been meeting her lately."

Hinata bit on to her bottom lip, just as she feared. Kiba was the best man and Hinata was the maid-of-honor. It shocked Hinata when she saw that in the invitation. Instead of Ino, who was Sakura's best friend, Hinata had been chosen to be in one of the most important parts in the wedding. Why did they choose her? Why couldn't they see that the last thing Hinata needed was to be part of the wedding? She could never see herself going to Naruto's wedding, let alone be apart of it. It was just too painful.

"Tell them," Shino said, again using his strange ability to read the young Hyuuga's thoughts. "Naruto and Sakura are only going to continue to follow you with their requests unless you tell them that you don't

want to go."

Kiba nodded, agreeing with his age old friend.

Hinata felt herself sadden. "I-I can't." She whispered. "It would hurt them."

"You don't want to hurt them?" Kiba asked. "But it's okay to hurt yourself?"

Hinata looked away from her friends.

Only because it was so much easier to hurt yourself.

* * *

"Now, where was that stand?" Kiba asked for what seemed to be the tenth time.

"You don't know?" Shino asked from behind his coat.

"Well, it should be... somewhere around here." Kiba walked deeper in to town although by then, everyone knew they were already lost. "Do you know where it is, Hinata?"

"Eh?" Hinata looked up thoughtfully. "Ano, I think that it wa-" Before she could finish though, two girls sped by the trio. Their loud talking made Hinata's already whisper-like voice blend in to the

background.

"Ne! Ne! Did you hear? Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan are having their wedding outside if its really nice out." One of the girls chattered mindlessly.

"Heh, sounds like Naruto to have a wedding out, he never liked staying indoors." Nodded the second girl.

"That's what Sakura-chan said." They both giggled.

Kiba's eyes followed the two teenagers until they were completely out of sight. "Everyone gets married in Konoha, so why is Sakura and Naruto's wedding so popular all of the sudden?"

That's what Hinata was wondering. She looked back down towards her feet, watching them until her eyes glazed over and she was lost in her thoughts.

Why did they do that? Why was it that whenever Hinata left the safety of her home, all anyone talked about was their wedding?

Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura and Naruto.

Couldn't they say anything else?

Hinata wiped away a single tear, stopping it from reaching the floor below. Two more days, only two more days until the wedding of Haruno and Uzumaki. Only two more days until Sakura-chan will be known as

Uzumaki Sakura instead of Haruno Sakura. How was her mother reacting to that? Probably happy, probably proud that her daughter was marrying the soon-to-be hokage.

Ho...kage...

He always wanted to be hokage...

Suddenly, emotions erupted from Hinata as tears exploded from her eyes. She couldn't comprehend what had happened, crying? Was she actually crying? No, no, she couldn't... she promised herself that in front of her friends, she would try her best to be strong.

But... she wasn't strong.

Putting the word strong and Hinata together was like putting Naruto and... and... and weak together.

Naruto...

Just thinking about him made memories of their friendship flood back to her. She sobbed painfully, not knowing why she was doing it then, right in the middle of the sidewalk. But either way, she couldn't stop

it. She couldn't stop herself from shaking and sniffling as strangers passed by her, giving her sympathetic stares. Somehow, all of the things she kept in herself, all of those hidden tears, they all chose to come out of her now. They all chose to become public now. And Hinata did nothing to stop.

"Hinata!" Before the young Hyuuga could react, she felt Kiba's big arms surrounding her, almost like a protective shield.

Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto.

He hurt her, he hurt her so much and he hadn't even known it. He was oblivious to her feelings, never noticing them. But, if he hadn't noticed hers, why was he so quick to notice Sakura's? Why was he so quick to welcome her in to his embrace? If Hinata had confessed first, would he take her out to expensive restaurants? Would he love her enough to propose to her and hold their wedding outside? Would he make Sakura maid-of-honor(even though that was technically Hinata's job)?

Would Sakura sob and weep alone just as Hinata was doing right then?

No.

No, Sakura was stronger than this.

Sakura was stronger than Hinata.

"Hinata, are you... are you okay?" Kiba asked. Hinata attempted to look up at him, through her bangs and blurred vision; but the only thing she saw was something that could have resembled a worried look. No, no this wasn't right. Hinata had to be strong. For her friends. For herself.

"A-arigatou Kiba-kun," the young Hyuuga whispered before pushing herself away from the protective shield that was Kiba's arms. "Bu-but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Her worried friend asked.

"Maybe you should go home Hinata." Shino said at the same time.

Hinata pulled the heels of her hands and rubbed them softly over her eyes, trying her best to get rid of signs of her crying.

"Hinata..." Kiba looked sadly towards his friend. "Maybe you should go home."

"But I-"

"We're only thinking about your well being Hinata," Shino said. "Even the smallest of bugs know when it is better to stay inside rather than come out."

Hinata knew right then that arguing against her friends would most likely bring her nowhere. So with a small bow of her head, she gave up and decided to head home.

"We'll check on you later," Kiba said as Hinata began to walk away.

"A-arigatou Kiba-kun, b-but you don't have to. I-I will be f-fine." With a quick smile, the Hyuuga continued on her long walk home.

If only that was true...

* * *

Hinata found herself stopping in front of the apartments Sakura lived in. Despite telling herself not to, the young Hyuuga couldn't stop herself from taking the long way home by passing by her old friend's

house. Hinata saddened, it had been here, this exact place where Sakura had told her that she was getting married...

_"It was very nice of you to show up Hinata-chan," Sakura had called Hinata seconds after the young Hyuuga had returned from yet another mission dealing with the Wave Village._

_"Hai, Sakura-chan, you sounded very excited on the phone, so I had to come." The young Hyuuga smiled, she really did like spending time with Sakura. When the pink kunoichi wasn't busy with the hospital or hanging out with Naruto, the two of them would spend time going through the city to shop and catch up._

_Sakura let out a happy sigh. "Hinata-chan, you'll never guess what happened yesterday."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Naruto-kun, he, he proposed to me yesterday."_

_Sakura continued on to say other things, but by then, Hinata hadn't been listening..._

"It was this place... this place two months ago when my life changed..." The young Hyuuga found herself saying. Had it really been two months? Two months since she'd gotten thrown in to the state she was in right then. Depressed, hurt, broken... To her, it had felt like one really bad week. Spending two months being depressed really wasn't something she did. In fact, before this, before when the two were only dating, she never got depressed. Maybe somewhere in her mind she had already accepted the fact that they liked each other, but marriage? That was something the young Hyuuga could not take.

"Hey."

Hinata, startled from being pulled out of her thoughts, looked up to see none other than the beautiful Uchiha Sasuke looking over at her. He had his usual attire of jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on. Hinata's eyes widened, Sasuke? Ever since he came back to the village, she hadn't had a chance to see him. But that didn't matter much, even before he left the village with Orichimaru, Hinata hadn't known Sasuke very much and had never directly spoken to

him. Now he was standing a few feet away from her, addressing her directly. Hinata felt something bubbling up her throat, but it stopped dead when she saw Sasuke take another step towards her.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, his face showing indifference but his voice begged to differ.

Hinata froze, doing here? Doing here? What was she doing here? Again, another reply bubbled up, but she chose not to speak. Stay silent, stay silent, maybe he would leave her alone and not tell Naruto or Sakura that she was found standing in front of Sakura's apartment.

Sasuke tried his best to stay patient. Go after her, and try to see if she's alright. That was what Naruto had asked of him. Annoying, sometimes it was hard to be friends with that knucklehead. Sasuke rubbed his temples, the sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could leave to go home and sleep. He was getting a headache from helping out with all this wedding planning. The young Uchiha looked back up at the small woman, she was shivering. It wasn't even that

cold. "Hey, uh, Hyuuga."

The small woman's body froze up once again, did she forget he was here?

Sasuke cleared his throat. He didn't understand, why did anyone even bother with a girl like this? She didn't seem to be speaking at all, let alone look his way. He felt irritated by that, annoyed. How could anyone even try to make this girl apart of their lives? All she proved to be to him right then was quiet, quiet and annoying. "Hey, Naruto

and the others want to know what's up."

Yet another question aimed towards her recent display of behavior, Hinata felt a sob clamming through her throat, trying its best to come out. But she swallowed it back down, swallowed it along with any plea to talk.

"This is stupid," she heard Sasuke mutter. He frowned. "Look, I'm not here because I'm concerned, it's because Naruto and Sakura care. So the sooner you say whatever it is that made you depressed,

the sooner I can leave."

"But... why would they care?"

At first, Sasuke hadn't heard Hinata, but by the time he realized she had spoken, the young woman had her back faced towards him, ready to run. "Why would they care?" He repeated. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Go-gomen," her voice was so light, Sasuke had to strain his ears to hear her. "I-I did not mean to trouble you wi-with my worrisome questions."

"Doesn't matter," the young Avenger replied with a shrug of his shoulder. "If you're so curious, go ask them."

"N-no, I co-couldn't." Hinata turned to face Sasuke now. He had left the village some years before to chase after his brother. Then he caused Naruto trouble when the blond chased after him. Sasuke had even nearly killed him. Hinata felt feelings of anger arise, yes, she felt anger towards some man she'd never spoke to before this. He did all

that to Naruto and now he was helping with the wedding? Hinata gulped. "Why... why are y-you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"He-helping, with the wedding."

Sasuke's eyebrows went up, he hadn't expected a question like this. "Because I had to."

Hinata felt more anger bubbling up. "Y-you don't h-have to do a-anything."

Sasuke shrugged. "True."

"S-so then w-why?"

"Hmph," Sasuke looked annoyed. "For whatever reason I did it doesn't concern you."

"M-maybe not," Hinata whispered. "But... but y-you hurt Naruto-kun! A-And made him come after you. H-he got v-very hurt searching for y-you." Pictures of an injured Naruto spread through the young Hyuuga's mind like wild fire. Pictures of her wanting to visit him but never having the courage...

"I never made him do anything." Sasuke hissed. "And why do you care anyway? You're not the one getting married to him."

That was true. Hinata shook her head. "Bu-but that doesn't matter!" She was surprised at the level her voice was rising. "Wh-whether I am the one getting married to him or..." Hinata bit down on to her lip. "Or Sakura-chan is beside the point. It doesn't matter wh-who he marries, I can still c-care for him." As she said the last sentence a furious blush covered her face. Oh God, had she just said that?

"So you'd care for him even though he's married to Sakura?" Sasuke asked, almost as if making sure. Why did he care anyway, Hinata wondered.

"Y-yes," Hinata nodded. "It do-doesn't matter, we c-can still be fr-friends."

Still be friends...

That was true, they could still be friends. Even though he was getting married, even though he was no longer 'obtainable', that didn't mean they couldn't still be friends. That didn't mean they couldn't still talk to each other. That didn't mean she had to resent him or Sakura because of their wedding. Hinata's eyes widened, Sasuke. Had he... had he tricked her in to saying all that? The young Hyuuga heiress looked up in to the eyes of the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan and saw a

hint of a smile. And in a low whisper, she said. "Uchi...ha-san..."

Sasuke merely gave her a small nod and turned his back to her to start walking away.

"Wh-where are you going?" Hinata found herself asking.

"I'm going to Naruto," Sasuke replied. "Going to tell him that you're coming to the wedding after all."

Hinata looked surprised. "Eh? bu-but how do you know that? I didn't even say..."

"Not in words maybe," the young avenger said as he slowly disappeared from her eyesight. "But in other ways."

Hinata stared at Sasuke, stared at his raven hair. "U-Uchiha-san, why di-did you d-decide to help with the we-wedding?"

Sasuke continued walking. For a while, he didn't say anything and Hinata thought he hadn't heard her, but then he started to talk. "I did it because even though I hate him for a lot of things, he's still Naruto, the idiot."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"Yes it does, in many ways. You just have to understand it." and then Sasuke disappeared from her line of vision completely.

He's still Naruto, the idiot.

What could that mean?

"Hinata-chan, is that you?"

Hinata looked back to see Sakura making her way towards her apartment. "Sakura-chan."

"Hinata," Sakura looked as if she had aged a few years with the worried lines taking over her face. Hinata felt guilt strangling her. "Hinata, are you okay? I thought something had happened to you."

Before Hinata could answer though, she felt the pink kunoichi's hands wrapped around her. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata... I'm so happy you're okay."

"Gomen Sakura-chan." Hinata whispered, slowly wrapping her own arms around the bride-to-be.

"Hinata," Sakura said from Hinata's shoulder. "Why haven't you been showing up to any of our meetings? Why haven't you been replying to our letters? Hinata-chan, we were so worried."

"Gomen-nasai," The young Hyuuga whispered. "Sakura-chan, I was n-not okay."

Sakura pulled away from Hinata to take a better look of her. "Were you sick?"

"N-no," Hinata's head dipped low in shame. "I was scared."

"Scared?"

Hinata nodded meekly. Scared, scared, she was so scared... of getting hurt again.

"Why Hinata-chan?"

Hinata shrugged, inside she felt as if she were going to throw up. "I don't kn-know," she forced a bitter smile. "Ma-maybe I was be-being foolish for being sc-scared."

"Hinata-chan," Sakura had a firm grip on Hinata's shoulder. "Don't think like that, you can never think of yourself as being foolish for being scared."

Hinata tried to nod again, but the lump in her throat was making it hard. "Sakura-chan, go-gomen..."

"Why? You have nothing to be so-"

"N-no, Sakura-chan, you ha-have no idea," Now tears were threatening to come out of the Hyuuga's eyes. "I w-was being selfish and n-now I w-want to help with th-the wedding a-as much as I c-can."

Sakura stared for a while, but slowly, a smile emerged from her beautiful face. For some reason Sasuke went through Hinata's mind right then.

"Gomen S-Sakura-chan," now tears slipped down Hinata's rosy red cheeks. The young Hyuuga tried her best to stop them from going down. No, no, this was no time for crying...

"Hinata, sweet, sweet Hinata." Sakura pulled the crying woman into an embrace. "You don't know how much that means to me. For you to say all that. I know you have a crush on Naruto and it probably takes a lot of

strength for you to say that. Hinata, you are so strong."

Strong? Strong? Sakura-chan who had been compared to Tsunade-sama in strength called Hinata strong?

Something inside the young heiress began to open and suddenly she understood what Sasuke had said before.

_He's still Naruto, the idiot._

They were friends, in his own way, Sasuke was saying that he was best friends with Naruto. Even after all that they had gone through.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan."

* * *

"Hinata, what are you doing there?"

"Eh?" Hinata looked up to see Ino and Tenten smiling down at her while they wore their identical bridesmaids dresses. "Ino-chan, Tenten-chan? Did something happen to Sakura-chan?"

"No silly," Tenten said as Ino reached to pull Hinata off her seat. "Sakura's about to throw her flowers and that means we have to be there."

Flowers, that meant that whoever had caught them would be married next. "N-no," Hinata said, a small blush already covering her pale face. "I-I don't think I sh-should go."

"Come on Hinata," Ino said, tugging at her friend. "All you've been doing during the wedding was sitting here."

"Yeah, and it'll be fun! I promise." Tenten took hold of Hinata's free arm and pulled her towards the place where women were beginning to crowd.

The wedding, just as the girls in the city had said, took place outside. The sun shone brightly and Hinata had never remembered seeing Sakura look more beautiful than she did in her white wedding dress. Naruto had probably thought the same, since he was blushing slightly at his soon-to-be wife. Hinata had to admit that even though it hurt to see the two kiss like they had, she knew that slowly, she would get over it. Even if she had to let go of her crush like that, she was

happy she was giving him up to someone like Sakura(even though he didn't technically belong to Hinata it was kind of fun to think that he had). After the food had been served, Sakura and Naruto had been first to dance because they were now officially wife and husband. Then the bridesmaids and best men began to dance, then everyone else. Ino had quickly chose Shikamaru to dance with her even though he complained through the whole thing. Tenten dance along with Neji,

Hinata never knew her cousin to be such a good dancer. When Kiba asked her to dance, Hinata could not refuse and so danced with him. Had it been anyone else, Hinata probably would have been too shy. But she felt so comfortable with Kiba since they had been friends forever. And she had to admit, it felt kind of nice to be with him. But then she noticed that Sasuke had never taken to the dance floor. Although he had gotten a lot of offers, he had never once taken to the dance

floor.

"She's going to throw it! She's going to throw it!" Someone squealed and sure enough Sakura was turning around and getting ready to throw it.

"Get ready Hinata-chan," Tenten whispered as Ino began to focus on the brightly colored bouquet of flowers.

"Hai," But Hinata could not focus. No matter how hard she tried, her eyes continuously wandered over to where the men were sitting. Naruto and Kiba were arguing about something, Shikamaru was drinking something as Neji looked around, almost as if looking for someone. But Sasuke sat there, motionless. How could he just sit there? This was a wedding. Didn't he want to eat or dance or anything? Hinata could not understand him. Sasuke's eyes caught Hinata's and with a quick blush, the young Hyuuga looked away.

Why did he make her always feel like everyone could hear her heart from beating so loudly?

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Hinata, you caught it!"

"Eh?" Hinata looked up at Tenten and Ino, they both looked happy although the rest of the females around them looked disappointed. "Ino-chan, what happened?"

"Look at your hands baka," Ino replied. "You caught the flowers."

"Hina-chan's going to be next to marry." Tenten sang.

Hinata looked down and sure enough, there were the flowers Sakura was holding before, there were flowers sitting in her arms. How could she have caught it? She wasn't even paying attention.

"I wonder who she'd marry," Ino thought aloud. "I mean, Naruto's already taken..." The blond snapped her fingers. "Ah, I've got it! Hinata can marry Sasuke-kun!"

"Ino-chan!" Hinata wailed as her face turned scarlet.

"Oh come on baka, I was just kidding." Ino smiled. "No need to get red."

Before Hinata had a chance to reply, music began to play once again... a slow song.

"Oh yay, another dance!" Tenten cheered before she walked off in search of Neji. Ino disappeared as well. That's when Hinata noticed that the crowd of females was slowly growing smaller as couples filled the floor.

Slow dances... oh, how Hinata feared slow dances.

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned around so quickly she almost bumped right in to Naruto. "Na-Naruto-kun, go-gomen!"

"It's alright," Naruto said, slowly brushing himself. "Hinata, would you... um, would you like to dance?"

Dance? Hinata felt her heart stop. Naruto... Naruto was asking her to dance with him? He'd never asked her anything near that before. Hinata gulped, she'd been waiting for this moment all of her life.

"Hinata?"

It almost felt as if everyone in the room was waiting for her reply. Hinata felt her insides quiver with excitement but her thoughts were on someone else. "Go-gomen Naruto-kun." The young Hyuuga bowed her head. "Pl-please do not waste y-yourself on m-me and d-dance with someone e-else." Without waiting for his reply, Hinata turned and

walked off.

"She refused?"

"Hyuuga Hinata? As in the same Hyuuga who's been crushing on Naruto since the beginning of time?"

"How could she turn him down like that?"

"She must be on something, the Hinata I know would never act like that."

Everyone's eyes followed as Hinata fought her way through the crowd towards the men's side.

"Hinata, what do you want?" Kiba asked once he saw his friend slowly make her way towards him. Sasuke who sat besides him was following the small Hyuuga with his eyes.

Hinata gulped, trying her best to not throw up from being nervous. "A-ano, I'm h-here to a-ask U-Uchiha-san something."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, he ebony eyes piercing through her.

"A-ano, U-Uchiha-san, I n-noticed that y-you haven't been dancing all day." Hinata pointed out clumsily.

"Yeah, so?"

"W-well, e-eto, I was w-wondering if y-you would do me th-the great pleasure of d-dancing with m-me." Hinata squeezed her eyes shut preparing for a rejection. Why did she feel the need to come here? She didn't have to, and yet, she did. Naruto had asked her to dance. Naruto. She would have killed to dance with him.

"Okay."

"Eh?" Hinata opened her eyes.

"What?" Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba said in unison.

"I said okay," Sasuke looked annoyed to having to have repeated himself. Slowly he stood up and practically dragged Hinata to the dance floor.

"Ano, Uchiha-san, a-a-are you s-serious?" Hinata stuttered, her face burned by feeling his touch.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "Did you not want me to say yes?"

"No."

"Then stop making a big fuss over it."

"Hai." Even though it was a slow song, Sasuke and Hinata kept some distance between them.

"What's this? Sasuke-teme and Hinata are dancing together?" Naruto asked, seemingly recovered from his rejection from Hinata earliar. Now Sakura was dancing in his arms.

"Shut it Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Come on Sasuke, the way you two are dancing makes it look like you're afraid of each other."

Hinata's face burned.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a warning tone.

"Sasuke-teme, this is a slow song, you have to hold Hinata in order to dance to it correctly." Naruto smirked. "Or are you afraid?"

Suddenly, Hinata felt herself being pulled towards Sasuke, her face hit in to his chest. "Eep!"

"There!" Sasuke barked. "Happy?"

"Yup," Naruto grinned.

"Hope you two are having a good time," Sakura sang as she and Naruto moved more towards the center of the dancing couples.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata whispered, she was sniffing in too much of his cologne.

"Huh, oh, sorry." Sasuke let go of Hinata so she could come up for air. "You know," He said after some time. "I just realized that you can't dance for crap."

"Eh?"

Sasuke smirked. "I mean, half the other girls in this place can dance better than you if they were hopping on one foot."

"H-hey!" Hinata said, looking up at Sasuke. "You d-don't dance s-so good yourself."

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke put Hinata's arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. Hinata's heart began to beat lodly. "How about now? Better?"

Hinata could barely say a word.

"I'll take that as a yes," his warm breath gave her goose bumps.

I'm dancing... I'm dancing with Uchiha-san.

Hinata felt her head slowly fall on to Sasuke's chest. She waited for him to protest, but he didn't say anything. Somehow, Hinata knew it was alright with him. For the rest of the dance none of them spoke but allowed their bodies

to sway in time of the music.

And Hinata knew, she knew that in her heart she would get over Naruto...

...Eventually...

**THE END**


End file.
